Question: If
\[1 \cdot 1987 + 2 \cdot 1986 + 3 \cdot 1985 + \dots + 1986 \cdot 2 + 1987 \cdot 1 = 1987 \cdot 994 \cdot x,\]compute the integer $x.$
Solution: We can represent the sum as
\[\sum_{n = 1}^{1987} n(1988 - n).\]This is equal to
\begin{align*}
\sum_{n = 1}^{1987} (1988n - n^2) &= 1988 \sum_{n = 1}^{1987} n - \sum_{n = 1}^{1987} n^2 \\
&= 1988 \cdot \frac{1987 \cdot 1988}{2} - \frac{1987 \cdot 1988 \cdot 3975}{6} \\
&= \frac{1987 \cdot 1988}{6} (3 \cdot 1988 - 3975) \\
&= \frac{1987 \cdot 2 \cdot 994}{6} \cdot 1989 \\
&= \frac{1987 \cdot 994}{3} \cdot 1989 \\
&= 1987 \cdot 994 \cdot 663.
\end{align*}Thus, $x = \boxed{663}.$